


Football

by KittieHill



Series: Boosh Kink [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bathing, Blowjobs, Comfort, Daddy Kink, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sexytimes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill





	Football

Howard rolled over in bed; his hand finding Vince’s side empty and already cold. He looked at the time on his mobile and sat up; it was only 11am, _why was Vince up so early?_ Howard climbed from the bed and wandered through to the living room watching Vince fiddle with his hair in the mirror

‘Mornin’ Howard groaned, his head fuzzy from sleep

‘Alright!’ Vince grinned, walking over to give his boyfriend a deep kiss

‘Why are you up so early?’ Howard asked, clicking on the kettle and asking Vince if he wanted a cup

‘Going to play football with Leroy’ Vince replied, shaking his head that he didn’t want tea ‘Going over the field’

Howard wearily looked over at his lover; he was dressed in tight black drainpipes, a flowery blouse and platform heels, not the standard football playing look; ‘are you sure you’re dressed for it?’ he asked

‘Yeh, it’ll be fine Oward, don’t worry’ Vince added, rushing over and kissing his lover on the lips ‘I’ll be back in a bit’

Howard made his tea and walked to the sofa, he lay out and flicked on the TV; catching up on an old Jazz documentary he had recorded a while ago.

An hour or so later he heard the front door open and a soft sniff escape up the stairs as Vince made his way back into the flat. Howard looked over and his heart fluttered and caused him to stand up and run to his lover.

Vince’s hair was plastered to his head with water and mud, he had mud all over his face and clothes and blood on his knees where he had ripped his jeans. Vince sniffled slightly as Howard reached him and wrapped his arms around the younger man to keep him upright as he was standing on one foot

‘I-I hurt- I hurt myself daddy’ Vince cried, his sobs escaping now

‘Oooh shush baby, tell daddy what happened’ Howard soothed, helping Vince to sit himself on a kitchen stool.

‘We-We were playing football and – _sob_ – I was doing good! And then another boy pushed me over! And I hurt my knee and I – _sob –_ twisted my ankle’ Vince cried, tears streaming down his muddy cheeks.

‘Oh love, I’m sure they were just playing. Let’s get you cleaned up’ Howard smiled ‘Shall daddy run a bath?’

Vince nodded sadly, biting his lower lip before adding ‘C-Can I have bubble bath too daddy?’

Howard squeezed Vince’s hand ‘of course’ and stood to walk to the bathroom. He filled the tub with hot and cold water and added some of Vince’s favourite bubble bath watching the bubbles explode up in a foamy lather; Howard swished the water around the tub before walking back and picking up Vince easily, carrying him into the bathroom.

‘Okay, We need to get these stinky clothes off you’ Howard joked ‘Arms up like a soldier’

Vince giggled at his daddy’s silliness and lifted his arms so Howard could unbutton his shirt, leaving it in a heap on the tiled floor. Next came Vince’s boots which made the younger man cry out as Howard twisted his ankle again, Howard shushed Vince and placed little kisses on the clean parts of his face until he controlled himself. The drainpipes quickly joined the shoes and blouse on the floor and Howard was surprised that Vince wasn’t wearing underwear; Vince blushed deep and covered his face in embarrassment.

‘Let’s get you clean’ Howard said, helping Vince to climb into the warm tub and sit comfortably.

The two men sat chatting and crimping as Howard carefully cleaned Vince’s muddy body, washing away the layers of mud, grime and blood away from his legs and face. Vince was quiet and content to allow his daddy to care for him in such a way and soon had his head back on the edge of the bath, dozing contentedly.

‘Shall daddy wash your hair?’ Howard asked watching as Vince nodded sleepily

‘With…’ Vince started before being cut off by Howard ‘the good shampoo, yes baby I know’

Vince smiled and closed his eyes again as Howard grabbed the large plastic cup they kept in the bathroom for Vince’s hair and dipped it in the water before pouring it carefully over Vince, ensuring that he didn’t get water in his eyes. When the hair was wet he grabbed Vince’s special shampoo and poured a large amount onto his palm, spreading it over Vince’s skull and lathering it. Vince groaned and smiled at the sensations of Howard’s masterful musicians fingers over his scalp.

Howard knew how much Vince loved having his hair played with; it had become a regular part of their love making and Vince was always more vocal when Howard stroked his silky strands. Howard concentrated on all of the sensitive areas on his lovers head and watched as Vince slowly became hard, his erection bobbing above the water desperate for friction.

‘You ok love?’ Howard asked listening as Vince gave a small and needy groan ‘mmmm good boy’

Howard rinsed away the shampoo before smearing the conditioner over the soft hair; concentrating on cleaning the boys sore knees as he waited the three minutes it took for the conditioner to work its magic. Vince was whimpering for attention but Howard teasingly avoided his cock; cleaning between his toes and under his armpits until he could move back to his hair

Howard rinsed away the conditioner and used his fingers to check for tangles; he looked down at Vince’s flustered face and smiled,

‘baby, do you want daddy to deal with your thingy now or in bed?’

Vince’s eyes opened and focussed on Howards; his mind whirring with ideas ‘C-Can we do it here daddy? And then when we’re in bed I can touch you for a little bit. Then I often get hard again anyway’

Howard chuckled and kissed Vince on the lips softly ‘You’re always so clever my love’

Vince smiled and blushed a little at the praise before setting his head back down on the bath rim as Howard wrapped his long, thick fingers around Vince’s twitching cock. Vince gasped and bucked his hips slightly as he felt the familiar sensations flood his body.

‘Relax Vince. Let daddy take care of you’ Howard whispered, his hand moving faster up and down Vince’s shaft, one hand stroking through the damp tangle of Vince’s hair and pulling it tight

‘Oh daddy’ Vince gasped, his hips fucking into the tight grip of Howards fist

‘Cum for me love’ Howard groaned, twisting his wrist as he reached the tip and watching as Vince arched and groaned low as he exploded in pleasure. Streams of cum covered Vince’s pale body before being washed away by the bubbly water, Howard stroked him through his climax and smiled at Vince’s blissful facial expression. His chest heaving with deep breaths as the afterglow settled over him

‘Thank you’ Vince whispered sleepily

‘Let’s get you out and dried’ Howard smiled helping the younger man to clean his cum from his chest and then stand up. Howard supported Vince’s weight as he stepped out of the tub; the older man wrapped Vince in a fluffy towel and helped him walk through to the bedroom.

Vince dried himself and lay down on the bed, his still wet hair soaking the pillowcase beneath him. Howard stripped to his pants and laid beside his boyfriend; they kissed softly, their fingers skimming over the sensitive skin until both men were panting and aroused. Howard sighed happily as Vince began kissing down his body; taking his nipples into his warm mouth and sucking, nibbling and biting them until Howard was hard and throbbing in his underwear. Vince smiled against his boyfriend’s skin and continued his journey down to the fabric covered crotch, his fingers stroking over the hidden spots which made Howard a quivering mess beneath him

Vince licked and sucked at the join of Howards elbow, down to lick and nibble and his wrists before placing sensual kisses on each of Howard’s fingertips, sucking and licking the long, agile fingers as though they were thin cocks. Vince looked up at Howard through thick lashes and smiled seductively as he moved to Howards hipbone, his tongue flicking out to taste his skin before he bit and sucked a large purple bruise onto the pale flesh. Howard groaned loudly and stroked his fingers through Vince’s hair, Vince smiled and moved to kiss down Howards muscular thighs, his nose pressing against the sensitive package of Howard’s balls.

Vince stopped his teasing and began sucking and licking Howard over his underwear; the fabric barrier causing frustration to Howard who desperately wanted to feel Vince’s lips and tongue on his bare flesh.

‘Can I suck it daddy?’ Vince asked in his innocent voice, looking up at Howard with large blue eyes

Howard nodded and pulled his boxers down to his ankles; his cock springing up and leaving a trail of wetness across his lower stomach. Vince grabbed the base tightly and licked around the head, tasting the mixture of precum, washing powder and Howards own body mingling on his tongue. Howard arched from the bed and groaned deeply, the sensations keeping his body tight as Vince slowly moved his mouth further down the red tipped shaft. He carefully avoided his teeth and opened his throat as wide as possible to slip Howard inside, he gagged and pulled away before trying again eventually finding a suitable rhythm which allowed his nose to touch the dark curls at the base of Howards prick. Howard was struggling not to thrust into the hot wetness, his hips twitching with need as Vince deep throated him, his hands stroking the older man’s balls softly before moving back to stroke Howards perineum.

‘D-Daddy?’ Vince choked, wiping away spit from his chin ‘Can I play with your bum?’

Howard growled deeply and nodded; Vince grabbed at the lube which was on the bedside table and shaking it before pouring it over his long fingers. He took the tip of Howard’s cock back into his lips as his finger began probing the tight ring; slowly pressing inside until he was buried upto his second knuckle. He held steady and listened for Howard’s breathing to return to normal before pressing further in until his entire finger was surrounded in the heat of Howards body, he twisted and turned his digit until he located the older mans prostate.

Howard keened as flashes of light erupted behind his eyes at the contact; his cock was leaking profusely in Vince’s mouth and the younger man was swallowing the salty liquid down quickly, groaning around the hardness and sending vibrations up and down the shaft. Howard groaned as Vince removed his finger and pressed in two, his arse muscles clenching around Vince’s talented fingers as he was slowly stretched. Vince pressed his fingers against the prostate in slow circles listening to the erotic sounds coming from Howard’s lips as he whimpered and groaned in pleasure.

‘Oh baby- Vince I’m going to… oh’ Howard groaned, his orgasm washing over him with a surprising intensity. Vince nodded and sucked harder, feeling Howard harden further in his mouth before ropes of salty warmth flooded against his tongue and down his throat. Vince groaned and swallowed deeply, his hand ensuring every drip was out of Howard and into his stomach.

Howard smiled and whined as Vince cleaned him with his tongue, the sensations becoming overwhelming and too much for Howard who pushed his lover away kindly

‘Too much baby’ Howard groaned and pulled Vince in for a cuddle, their hands entwining as Vince laid his head against Howard’s rapidly beating heart. The soothing _thump thump_ relaxing the younger man.

‘I love you Oward’

‘I love you too baby’


End file.
